


Save the Last Dance

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-06
Updated: 2003-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whitney comes to terms with his feelings for Clark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save the Last Dance

## Save the Last Dance

by Lillian

[]()

* * *

Thank you Malice for your beta help and encouragement. 

* * *

"C'mon", the quarterback yelled over his shoulder as he exited his red pickup. The passenger door opened and the tall brunette trotted to keep up with his friend. Whitney grabbed Clark's hand as they headed for the entrance of the school. A storm was brewing and the wind wreaked havoc on Clark's already unruly dark locks. It was their last day together and the first time Whitney ever touched him. Clark's hand tinkled at the contact. 

For most of the school year they had danced around each other; first as enemies vying for the affections of the same girl, then there was the awkwardness after the scarecrow incident when neither could bear to be in the same room as the other. It wasn't until Whitney's father became ill that things had changed. There was something between them now that neither boy dared to verbalize. Now, as Whitney dragged his friend down the deserted hallway towards the gymnasium, he remembered how Clark was always there for him during that difficult time. 

"What are we doing here?" Clark laughed, allowing himself to be pulled down the hall. 

"Checking out the gym." Whitney stopped just short of the double doors leading to the gym turned dance hall. Taking Clark's other hand into his he stepped forward. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I enlisted before this morning. I'm ... I'm sorry about a lot of things." Blue eyes searched hazel ones. Clark had tried to be brave and accept his friend's decision, but now he felt his heartbreaking as the finality of Whitney's choice hit home. 

"Whitney...I..." 

"Sssh", Whitney interrupted. "Let me finish before I lose my nerve." He offered Clark a nervous smile and pulled him through the doors into the empty gym. Balloons littered the floor and decorations hung from every available wall space. 

"Where is everyone?" Clark whispered, the warmth of the quarterback's hands in his taking away his ability to speak normally. 

"An hour before the dance, the set up committee goes home to get ready. Clark, there's something I want to say to you. You and I have had a weird year. I started out thinking you just wanted to steal Lana. I'm not trying to make excuses, but...I did some things I'm not proud of. I'm sorry, Clark." 

"Whitney you don't ..." 

"I do" Whitney interrupted. "Through my father's illness and all the trouble I got myself into, you were there. You've stuck by me and believed in me. You even got Lex to bring the Sharks here so my father could see me play before he..." Whitney's voice broke and he bit his lip trying to choke back tears. 

Clark grabbed his friend into an embrace. Whitney rested his head on Clark's shoulder, finding solace in his warm embrace as large hands soothed his back and long fingers carded through his hair. 

"This isn't going the way I planned", Whitney said, pulling away and using the sleeve of his jacket to wipe away tears. Fumbling through his pocket, Whitney withdrew a CD. Walking over to the CD player left on a nearby table he popped in the disc. He turned and studied his beautiful friend as the younger man watched him curiously. Their eyes met as Roberta Flack crooned The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face. 

Clark cast his eyes downward feeling his face flush. Whitney walked backed to him and lifted his chin till the slightly taller boy's eyes met his again. 

"I know this is kind of sudden...that you're not sure how you feel about us..." 

At that moment Clark wasn't unsure anymore. He leaned forward and kissed the blonde gently on the lips. Whitney pulled him even closer, raising one hand to the nape of his neck and grasping the silky curls that lay there. The kiss deepened and they held each other in a firm embrace as they swayed to the music. 

"Promise me something", Whitney whispered against Clark's mouth. 

"Anything", Clark replied, capturing the blonde's mouth again in a kiss. 

"Promise you'll wait for me." 

"I will", Clark promised. They held onto each other trying to savor the moment and convince themselves this wouldn't be their last dance. 


End file.
